With the rapid development of network technologies and terminal technologies, a volume of network information also gets increasingly large. Generally, user terminals support multiple communication manners. For example, a terminal supports both Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) communication and the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) standard. However, the conventional Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) uses a single path for transmission, which imposes a restriction that at present, two links cannot serve a same service simultaneously, resulting in resource waste. In addition, link interruption of an underlying IP route may cause disconnection of a TCP connection, which further results in that service continuity is affected. To resolve these problems, the Multipath Transmission Control Protocol (MPTCP) emerges. MPTCP can provide a user with larger bandwidth by providing multiple paths, and can ensure that, when a link of a terminal is faulty, another link seamlessly takes over a service, thereby ensuring service continuity.
In the prior art, MPTCP is an end-to-end protocol. Generally, an MPTCP agent is introduced in two scenarios. In a first scenario, one end of two communication ends does not support MPTCP. In this case, by using an MPTCP agent, a user can enjoy benefits of MPTCP as early as possible. However, in a mobile communications network, if MPTCP agents are deployed at a radio access network (RAN) side, when UE moves from a radio access device on which a source MPTCP agent is deployed to a radio access device on which a destination MPTCP agent is deployed, that is, when the UE moves across MPTCP agents, an MPTCP connection cannot be maintained, which also affects continuity of a service transmitted by using the MPTCP connection. In a second scenario, both communication ends support MPTCP. In this case, a transparent MPTCP agent is used at a RAN side and can be used to execute a management and control operation, to meet a requirement that an operator expects to control and manage an MPTCP connection according to factors such as system load and link quality. A factor such as system load congestion or balancing is considered in the foregoing management and control operation, and the transparent MPTCP agent proactively sends control plane signaling to delete a corresponding TCP sub-flow. Alternatively, a factor such as system load congestion or balancing is considered in the foregoing management and control operation, and values of some fields in interaction signaling involved in a TCP sub-flow creation process are manually modified by using the transparent MPTCP agent, to manually prevent establishment of a TCP sub-flow. However, when UE moves from a radio access device on which a source MPTCP agent is deployed to a radio access device on which a destination MPTCP agent is deployed, that is, when the UE moves across MPTCP agents, continuity of a service transmitted by using an MPTCP connection is not affected, but because there is no related MPTCP connection information at a destination MPTCP agent side, the destination MPTCP agent cannot execute a management and control operation.